


Kissing You Goodbye

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiçbir yaz sonsuza kadar sürmez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You Goodbye

The Pierces - Kissing You Goodbye

Karanlık odada, komodinde duran eski model alarmlı saat gecenin üçünü gösteriyordu ve bu, kumral kızı yatağında bir sağa bir sola dönmekten alıkoyamıyordu. Uyumaya çalışmaktan çoktan vazgeçmişti fakat olduğu yerde yatıp tavanındaki ışık saçan neon yıldızları izlemek istemiyordu. Aslında, kendisine hala O’nu hatırlatan o yıldızları neden sökmediğini bilmiyordu Chloe. Belki de yıldızları sökerse, onunla aynı gökyüzünü paylaşamamaktan korkuyordu genç kız.

Kolunu yastığın altına sokarak, serin bir ekim gecesine açılan pencereye doğru döndü. Gözleri, eskiden sevgilisinin altında beklediği pencerede, aklıysa ilk kez buluştukları haziran akşamındaydı.

_“Hadi Chloe, atlayabilirsin.”_

_Siyah saçlı genç adam saksıların süslediği ikinci kat penceresinden ona bakan kumral kıza seslendi. Genç kız, sıcak çikolata kahvesi gözlerinde ufak bir korkuyla ona bakıp fısıldayarak, “Jason, Dünya’da benim buradan atlamamın hiçbir yolu yok.” dedi._

_Jason, “Söz veriyorum, seni tutarım.” diye ona geri fısıldadığında, Chloe biraz ikna olmuş olacak ki, onu ,“Gerçekten tutacaksın ama bak.” diye yanıtladı._

_Jason’ın kafasının sallamasıyla genç kız kendini kendini tutamadan ufak bir çığlıkla karanlık geceye ve sevgilisinin kollarına bıraktı. Kendini yakalayan güçlü kolları hissettiğinde, sevgilisinin kendisi gibi kahverengi gözlerine bakarak dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu._

Sonunda dayanamayarak, sanki pencereyi kapamak hatıraları kapamasına yetecekmişçesine pencereyi hızlıca kapadı Chloe. Jason’dan nefret etmek istiyordu ama bu bir türlü elinden gelmiyordu. Ne olursa olsun, sevmişti onu çünkü. Ve işin acı tarafı, onun yaptığı her şeye rağmen, Chloe, Jason’ın da onu sevdiğini biliyordu.

Derin bir iç çekerek kendini tekrar yatağa attığında gözü tekrar tavandaki aptal yıldızlara kaydı. Jason’ın yıldızları ona verdiği günü dün gibi hatırlıyordu genç kız.

_“Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var.” dedi Jason, kucağında yatan sevgilisinin saçlarıya oynarken. Takvimlerin temmuzdan ağustosa geçmesine çok az kalmıştı ve hava aşırı sıcaktı. Buna rağmen, Chloe ve Jason, göl başında piknik yapıyorlardı._

_Jason’in ses tonundan, konunun ciddi bir şey olduğunu anlayan kız, yattığı yerden doğrularak, “Seni dinliyorum.” dedi._

_Jason, gözlerini Chloe’nin kahvelerinden kaçırırcasına , kızın arkasındaki göle bakarak, “Birkaç haftalığına buralardan ayrılmam lazım.” dedi._

_Chloe, bir an boş gözlerle Jason’a baktıktan sonra, “Ne demek ayrılmam- Nereye gidiyorsun?” diye sordu._

_Jason, sıkıntıyla yerdeki çimlerden bir tutam kopardı ve elinde kopardığı çimlerle oynayarak, “Abimin yanında ilgilenmem gereken şeyler varmış, inan bana hiçbiri umrumda değil fakat gitmek zorundayım.” dedi._

_Bunun üzerine Chloe, “Nereye peki? Hala o sorumu cevaplamadın.” dedi._

_Jason, sevgilisinin sesindeki soğukluğu hissetmişçesine, “Hey, hey, hey, asma suratını hemen.” diyerek Chloe’nin yanağını okşadı. “Yalnızca 4 saatlik uzaklıkta olacağım.”_

_“Surat asmamak elimde değil.” diye onu yanıtladı kumral kız. “Ne zaman gidiyorsun?”_

_Jason, bu sefer gerçekten cevaptan kaçmak istercesine, “Yarın akşam.” dedi._

_Chloe, aldığı cevapla başını Jason’in olmadığı tarafa çevirdi ve “Peki.” dedi._

_Jason, cebinden ufak, gri renkli bir hediye paketi çıkararak Chloe’ye uzattı._

_Chloe, anlamayan gözlerle Jason'a baktı ve paketi alıp açmaya başladı. Paketten eline düşen plastik, karanlıkta ışık saçan bir düzine yıldızlar düştü. Chloe, bunlar ne diyemeden Jason, anlatmaya başladı._

_"Ben gittiğimde birlikte yatıp aynı gökyüzüne bakıp, yıldızları izleyemeyeceğiz. Ancak bu yıldızlar sadece ikimizin. İkimize özel, aynılarından bende de var. İşte bu yıldızlara baktığımız zaman, aynı gökyüzünü paylaşmış olacağız."_

_Kumral kız, buruk bir şekilde gülümseyerek “Aynı gökyüzü.” diye tekrarladı._

****  


Chloe, kafasını silkeleyerek aniden yattığı yerden fırladı. Hızlıca yatağın üstüne fırlayıp, yıldızları birer birer sökmeye başladı. Yıldızları söktükçe, çalışma masasının yanında duran minik çöp kutusunda bir galaksi oluşmaya başladı. Son yıldızı sökerken ayağı, her gece birlikte uyuduğu peluş yunusuna takıldı ve yastıklarının üstüne düştü. Eğer daha sonra kendisine sorsanız, düşerken ayak bileği acıdığı için ağladığını söyleyecekti, ama buna kendisi bile inanamayacaktı.

Jason’ın gitmesinin üzerinden birkaç haftadan fazla zaman geçmişti. En son, Chloe’yi piknikten eve bıraktığında konuşmuşlardı ve ondan beri genç adamdan ne bir ses vardı ne de bir nefes.

Chloe her ne kadar yaşadıklarının bir yaz aşkından başka bir şey olmadığını biliyorduysa da daha fazlasını dilemekten korkmamıştı. İkisi daha fazlası olabilirdi, çünkü. Oysa hiçbir yaz, sonsuza kadar sürmezdi.

Farkında olmadan kapadığı gözlerini açarak, başucundaki telefonuna uzandı genç kız. Saat ne çabuk beş olmuştu? Artık ondan telefon veya mesaj beklemeyi bırakmıştı Chloe, yorulmuştu çünkü.

Genç kızın düşünceleri ile uykusu arasındaki savaşı uykunun askerleri kazanmış, Chloe tam kendini uykunun kollarına bırakmak üzereyken cama çarpan ufak bir şeyin tıkırtısı onu kendine getirdi. Bir an yanlış duyduğunu düşünse de tıkırtılar tanıdık bir fısıldamayla devam edince, genç kız gözleri büyüyerek yataktan pencereye fırladı. Perdeyi çekip, camı açtığında şaşkınlıktan bayılmadığına şükrederek gördüğüne inanamadı.

Jason, onu öylece bırakıp giden yaz aşkı Jason, camın altında duruyor ve Chloe’nin hala kusursuzca hatırladığı kahverengi gözleriyle ona bakıyordu. Jason’ın, eliyle aşağı gelmesini çağrıştıran hareketiyle Chloe kendine geldi.

Genç adama hayır dercesine kafasını salladığında Jason, “Lütfen Chloe, açıklamam gereken şeyler var. Lütfen aşağı gel biraz konuşalım.” dedi.

Sonunda, genç kızın merakı, sinirine ağır basmış, üzerine dolaptan aldığı sabahlığını geçirip, evdekileri uyandırmamaya çalışarak merdivenlerden parmak ucunda indi ve dışarı çıktı.

Chloe, Jason’ın gittiği ilk zamanlarda bu anı yüzlerce kez düşünmüştü. Hepsinde farklı senaryoları vardı, onu öpmek, onu tokatlamak veya bahçe hortumuyla onu sırılsıklam etmek… Ancak hiçbirini yapamadı genç kız. Onu gördüğü anda, olduğu yerde çakılı kaldı ve hiçbir şey diyemedi. Genç adam, Chloe’yi gördüğü an, yüzünde güneş açmışçasına gülümsemeye başladı. Chloe, Jason’ın ilk gülümsemesine aşık olmuştu. Gözlerini sıkıca yumup tekrar açtı. Kafasının karışmasına izin vermemeliydi. “Evet, seni dinliyorum.” dedi soğukça.

Jason, bu tepkiyi belki beklememiş, belki de beklemiş, yüzünde hiçbir ifade olmadan, “İşlerim tahmin ettiğimden daha uzun sürdü. Abimle aramız biraz bozuk, engelleyemediğim şeyler oldu.” dedi.

Chloe, bunun üzerine kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek, hafif öfkeyle hafif de şaşkınlıkla, “En azından arayıp haber verebilirdin.” dedi.

Jason, ellerini siyah saçlarından geçirerek, “Anlamadığın şeyler var Chloe.” dedi.

Chloe, artık ona anlatması için baskı kurmaktan vazgeçmiş, genç kız, artık Jason’in kendisinden vazgeçmiş, birleştirdiği kollarını iki yanına bırakarak kafasını salladı. Yavaş adımlarla, karşısında duran adama yaklaştı. Jason ne olduğunu anlamadan, Chloe parmak uçlarında yükselerek, onu öptükten sonra, “Hoşçakal, Jason.” dedi.

Kumral kız arkasına bakmadan bahçeden çıkıp evin içine girerken, Jason onun arkasından bakakaldı. Chloe’ın gitmesiyle, o da pes etmiş, bahçeden çıkarak kendi yoluna gitti.

Onlarınki güzel bir yaz aşkıydı, evet, ama hiçbir yaz sonsuza kadar sürmezdi.


End file.
